fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gensomura/Final moments as part of staff
So yea, with most of us either moving to community plaza or creation wiki, i think it's time to say goodbye. It's been a good ride, haven't it been? Lemme tell you my whole story as a staff member of the . Starting Oliver had created this wiki (when it was called GoAnimate 2 Wiki.) as a backup to another wiki, GoAnimate Community. But we had entered in a conflict with Chrome, so we tried to lure other people here, we barely succeded. Months later, we made up and the conflict was gone. I had accidentally imported Kirby Loopsy imposter pages at one point, leading to XFactor and Megy (when he was known as LinuxFan399) making Kirby Loopsy Imposter pages, i had caused an accident. So i felt sorry over that. The pages were deleted later on. Clean up and the birth of Nihon Fanon/Community Plaza, ripoff drama When Mikan is cute/Brook joined the wiki, we started making Danganronpa pages, then Chrome said this wiki was for GoAnimate (this wiki was still GoAnimate 2 Wiki at time.). I had a chat with Oliver about this, and he suggested a "special wiki" for the pages. Thus, i created Community Plaza. Then Chrome started to yell at me because appearently i copied his wiki. Months later, again, we made up and we decided to try merging the two wikis. Didn't work so well. Rebirth of the Wiki as FanonLand In Middle of July, during the night, i was on chat with Oliver and Pingy, i suggested to make this a create anything wiki. Oliver actually agreed on that, and we needed to come up with a name. Pingy came up with "FanonLand", which was the current name of the site. I made a vote to rename the wiki and change the URL. Support won. I sent a message to Wikia Staff to rename it as planned. They did it. Spotlight, Subsidary of Creation Wiki, and the second rebirth(?) I had applied the wiki to spotlight without anyone knowing, and as soon my request was replied to, they accepted the spotlight. The very next day, Chrome tried to get advantage of the spotlight told me if this wiki should be a subsidary of FanonLand Wiki. I jossed the idea at the first because i didn't have oliver's approval. Chrome told me that i didn't need Oliver's approval to do so. I let Chrome plaster stuff about Creation Wiki all over this wiki. Then at some point chrome decided to tell me that we should all move to his wiki, creation wiki. Then shit went down the drain for some time after this, where when Oliver found out about this, he thought we all backstabbed him. We just wanted to help Chrome to revive his wiki. He understood, and he planned to reboot the wiki again. In the end, this wiki is going though another reboot, while i'm working to revive Community Plaza alongside Megy, while Chrome is working on his wiki with my help, as i got promoted to admin there recently. So yea, it's been a good ride, i hope i described a series of events from 1 year and half while on this wiki! Good luck and Goodbye, guys! -GensokyoAngel, former deputy of FanonLand Wiki, and admin of Creation Wiki and Co-Owner of Community Plaza. Bonus Gallery Screenshot_558.png Screenshot_559.png Screenshot_991.png|Community Plaza was created this shortly after this Screenshot_1598.png|This wiki shortly after the reboot Category:Blog posts Category:Staff News